KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: "Shi, itu apaan?"/"Diliat juga udah tau"/Sekuel perdana dari TALI POCONG AKASHI, Kenapa judulnya begitu? entahlah, coba tengok fic ini! kalian akan dapatkan cerita baru tentang Kisah Akashi yang asem, pait, kayak keteknya Aomine setelah dia di depak dari Sorga dan dinyatakan belum lulus untuk Mati! Warning! : OOC! full Humor
1. Chapter 1

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Story belongs to me!**

**Summary : Atas permintaan dari readers en bukan dari para Chara**  
**Yuzuna Chan memberikan sebuah fic gaje SEKUEL **  
**dari TALI POCONG AKASHI yang**  
**telah disupport banyak orang! XD**

**WARNING : Tetap gaje, Humor mania, banyak typo(tentu), dipersembahkan untuk**  
**para readers dan Chara-nya **  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Narator :**

** ini adalah sekuel dari Fic Author yaitu "Tali pocong Akashi" yang sepertinya sudah meledak di fandom(halah) dan ramai karena Akashi yang ternistakan mencari-cari author gila yang membuat para anak buahnya –sekaligus dirinya bukan dicap sebagai KISEDAI tapi KiSEDENG oleh para readers. Oke, itu baru permulaan karena Author sedang menjadi Pengacara a.k.a pengangguran banyak acara, sebagai rasa terima kasih ,Author Yuzuna akan memberikan fic sekuel tentang kelanjutan Akashi yang ga jadi Inallilahi.**

**.**

**.**

**O_O**

**.**

* * *

Bermula dari kasus odong-odong unyu yang berhasil melepaskan jiwa Akashi dan tubuhnya alias koid sekali tubruk, dia meninggalkan sejuta kegalauan karena banyak urusan duniawi maupun Teikouwi—apaan sih- yang belum dia selesein sampe-sampe dari seluruh sahabat ajaibnya ga rela dia mati tanpa melunasi apa yang telah dia tinggalkan dan yang jelas apa yang ditinggalin Akashi bukan warisan berupa tanah berhektar-hektar milik keluarganya ato para pembantu di rumahnya yang ajegile mewah bin super lebar kayak pantatnya Bang Mine(duak).

Akashi yang sudah mati ternyata bangkit lagi karena tali pocongnya lepas satu dan menghilang entah kemana tanpa kulo nuwun, karena bingung dia membuat anak-anak buahnya yang warna warni itu terjerumus ke dalam dunia perfileman eh maksudnya dunia gaib dan untungnya mereka ga jadi persembahan para mahkluk-mahkluk senior Akashi.

Well tekewel-kewel, lanjut aja deh ya. Sekarang Akashi yang sudah berhasil lepas dari kematian dan dia ga jadi ato lebih tepatnya ga bisa masuk ke sorga karena tenggat waktu matinya keburu abis, dia menjalani kembali kegiatan sebagai manusia yang ga akan lagi diiket kaki dan tangannya. Nah, manusia yang satu itu lagi nangkring di Gym bareng temen-temennya kembali dan seperti bernostalgila bersama.

"Ga nyangka Akashi kun bakal idup lagi" sahut Kuroko sambil merhatiin Akashi.

"Halah yaah, kalo aku mati kamu seneng gitu?" sewot si kepala paling merah di Teikou, ingat kepala Akashi merah bukan karena ketumpahan cat tapi karena hormonnya kebanyakan ngumpul di rambut jadinya begitu.

"Bukan begitu, Cuma aneh aja gara-gara kelamaan liat Akashi kun diiket jadi agak gimana gitu?" jawab Kuroko mulai ber-OOC.

"Udah-udah yang penting Akashicchi kembali dengan selamet sentosa ga kurang satupun" sela Kise menengahi.

"Dia kekurangan sesuatu" tukas Aomine.

"Apaan?" tanya Kise. "Tinggi badannya…" Aomine langsung digampar pake ring sama Akashi.

"Yang penting dia udah bayar utang nasi udukku" ujar Midorima sambil nge shoot ampe semua orang yang ngeliat ber-wow ria.

"Akacchin udah beliin aku makanan baru" jawab Murasakibara terlihat bahagia.

"Video game ku juga" cengir Kise. "Utangku juga" timpal Kuroko. "Majalah Mai-chanku juga, tapi kok robek ya? Kamu baca juga Shi?" tanya Aomine.

"Kamfret, itu dirobek sama kucing tetangga tau, salahin tu kucingnya kayaknya suka sama Mai-chanmu" tepis Akashi. "Orangnya kaga gitu?" tukas Kuroko. Akashi langsung men-deathglare- Kuroko.

"Hei, siapa saja tolong pisahkan mereka" seru Kise sambil sweatdrop. "Pulang nanti mau pada mampir kemana?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku mau beli Milkshake!" seru Kise.

"Aku juga mau beli es krim.." jawab Kuroko. "Mau beli Pocky!" Murasakibara mengacungkan jarinya.

"Kamu kan udah aku beliin yang sekardus masi kurang!?" tanya Akashi ga percaya seberapa gede lambung Murasakibara yang masi kekurangan makanan.

"Midorimacchi bagaimana?" tanya Kise. "Aku mau beli stiker buat ponselku" jawab Midorima. "Hah kok stiker?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu benda keberuntunganku untuk besok kata Oha Asa" terang Midorima.

"Terserah ente lah…." Jawab Aomine dan Kise bareng-bareng.

"Baiklah selesai latihan kita langsung capcus ke café deket stasiun!" seru Aomine semangat.

"Akashicchi yang bayarin!" tambah Kise.

"SETUJU!" seru semua orang. "KOK JADI AKU YANG BAYARIN!?" Sekarang Akashi yang teriak-teriak ga terima.

"Kamu kan habis mati, jadi sebage peyaraan aja" jawab Aomine.

"Gundulmu pe'a! ga bayarin juga kalii!?" tapi sepertinya kata-kata Akashi ga digubris lalu Kuroko menengahi.

"Pilih suara terbanyak aja" tukas cowok unyu itu.

"Oke, siapa yang setuju Akashi yang bayarin!?" tanya Aomine. Semua mengacungkan tangan.

"…." Akashi diem.

Akhirnya mereka semua, anak-anak Kisedai langsung menuju kea rah Café yang berada di dekat stasiun, tentu aja karena tadi Akashi harus membayari—lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk membayari sebagai perayaan ga dia idup lagi membuat dompet Akashi mengering, sekaligus orang yang punya dompetnya tiba-tiba menjadi layu mendadak.

"Sepertinya hari cepat banget berlalu ya?" tanya Kise merhatiin jam tangannya udah menunjuk angka 4 sore.

"Bumi berputar semakin cepet" timpal Midorima. "Ng?" Akashi yang memesan jus melon tiba-tiba kaget sesuatu bersliweran di depan matanya atau lebih tepatnya ada di belakang Aomine.

"Ada apa Akacchin?" tanya Murasakibara. "Di sini Cuma kita kan?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Keliatannya?" Murasakibara malah balik bertanya lagi. "…..Ah sudah lupain" jawab Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka semua langsung beranjak pergi karena hari sudah malam dan sepertinya besok akan banyak kegiatan.

"Kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu ya" jawab Akashi yang seperti biasa pulang bersama Midorima.

"Oke deh! Jaa ne!" seru Kise bersama Murasakibara.

"Ati-ati ada odong-odong!" seru Aomine pulang dengan Kuroko. Sebuah batu langsung jatoh di kepala Akashi.

Kemudian, si hijau dan si merah langsung berjalan bersama-sama pulang, dihiasi senja yang manis dan indah—woi kok jadi drama begini?—oke lanjut ke setting yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi keingetan waktu itu" Midorima ngebuka pembicaraan. "Ukh.. kalo dipikir ga elit banget ya cara matiku" jawab Akashi.

"Belum ada kasus anak orang kaya mati ketubruk odong-odong.." Midorima nahan tawa takut dikepret sama kaptennya.

"Shintarou, minta ditempeleng sebelah mana?" tanya Akashi siap dengan pemukul baseball yang ga tau tuh darimana dia dapetin.

"Canda…" jawab Midorima sweatdrop. "Eh, Shintarou kok di café tadi banyak yang terbang-terbang, ya?" tanya Akashi.

"Hah? Apaan? Matamu ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Midorima balik. "Itu, kok banyak yang terbang gitu.. terus bentuknya agak-agak gimana gitu" terang Akashi.

"Kayaknya gara-gara kau pernah mati bisa liat yang gituan deh" jawab Midorima. "Seriusan?" sebelum pertanyaan Akashi dijawab mereka berdua ngeliat sesuatu tergeletak di jalanan, bentuknya tuh familier banget, putih ngegelundung dan ada kuncungnya diiket..

"Shi, itu apaan ya?" tanya Midorima. "Diliat juga tau kok" jawab Akashi.

"Lontong ato guling?" tanya Midorima ngaco. "Ga ada lontong segede dan sebuluk itu Shintarou" terang Akashi. Tiba-tiba benda itu langsung bergerak dan sekarang mahkluk gaje itu sudah bertatapan dengan Akashi sama Midorima.

"ABANG! KAMU ABANG AKASHI KAN!? Yaampun! Akirnya bisa ketemu, tolongin ekee!" seru benda coret mahkluk itu dengan air mata kayak aer terjun Niagara.

"HAAAAAHH!?" Akashi feat Midorima langsung ber-hah ria.

"Abaaang! Abang Akashi yang unyuuu! Tolongin doong huweeee!" sekarang mahkluk yang ternyata adalah pocong itu meper-meper kea rah Akashi dan udah di bawah kaki cowok itu.

"Shi, ini sepupumu?" tanya Midorima sweatdrop. "Sepupu gimana maksudmu?" tanya Akashi ga kalah sweatdrop.

"Kok kau bisa liat?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Ng… ga tau coba tanya Authornya deh" jawab Midorima.

"Terus….. KITA APAIN BENDA INI?" Akashi ngelirik sebuah-eh potong pocong lagi nangis mewek-mewek gaje di kakinya Akashi.

"Tanyain sama rumput yang bergoyang ato kecoa yang berkilau…" jawab Midorima.

Lantas, apa yang akan dilakuin kedua cowok unyu kita ini? Siapa pocong yang Nampak jelas en terlihat tiba-tiba nangis goar-goar ke Akashi? Benarkah Akashi memiliki 6th sense(asik)? Kepo? Kepo? Terus apa hubungannya dengan judul fic di atas? Coba tanyain Akashi aja deh(lho?)

… lanjut ke next chapter yaaak…?

Oke deh...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~ **  
**Widiihh akirnya, sekuel yang sepertinya kok ketemu2 itu lagi yaa?**  
**Akashi ketemu sepupunya? kok bisaa? terus judul fic kali ini?**  
**aduh Yuzuna kumat mau ngepoin orang jadi tunggu next chap deh! XD**  
**oke minna ditunggu R^R yeah **


	2. Chapter 2

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya, Akashi tetep Akashi**  
**si Emperor Eye yang diceritakan selalu**  
**dimasukin dan memasukin masalah dalam idupnya**  
**terutama setelah dia bangkit lagi?**

**WARNING : Banyak godaan, banyak Humor, banyak tinkiwinki...dipsi..#plak**

.

.

* * *

**_Narator :_**

**_sebenernya karena laptop author yang ditotal sih, 2 hari kolaps akibat ngejeplak dan 3 hari dikarantina di dealer hingga author kita yang malang ini sampai numpang ON di rumah temennya(nangis) dan sekarang author kembali dengan cerita Akashi ft Midorima yang meet en greet bertemu pocong cucok di tengah jalan… harap diingat ini adalah sekuel dari TALI POCONG AKASHI, bila ingin lebih ngeh kenapa Akashi berurusan ampe ke sini, silakan baca Fic tersebut! (ditimpuk)._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Akashi Cuma cengo, Midorima Cuma minggir-minggir karena ga ingin kena transfer ingus yang meler-meler dari wajah absurd sang pocong yang entah kenapa betaaah banget meper-meper ke Akashi. Sedikit repiuw, bahwa Akashi yang kembali ke alam dunia alias tidak lagi dicap sebagai hantu gentayangan berbentuk pocong itu kini bertemu dengan pocong lain yang mengaku mengenal dirinya.

"Anu. Permisi, maap.. sebenernya.. anda(?) siapa ya?" tanya Akashi yang berhasil balik dari ketidak sadarannya saking terharu mungkin(halah).

_ "Huweeeee…._" Si pocong itu tetep nangis.

"Nape sih ni pocong kok kayak ga pengen idup lagi?" sindir Midorima.

"Shintarou, mana ada pocong yang mau mati dua kali sih?" hardik Akashi balik, mungkin dia teringat kisah asem pait nano-nanonya itu ketika dia bener-bener berubah image di saat dulu kala(hiperbolis ni author).

"Iya juga sih, wah jadi sekarang kau punya prikepocongan nih? Merasa senasib ato emang pernah nasib jadinya kau punya rasa solidaritas sesama—mantan pocong di alam baka?" Midorima langsung ditabok pake magicjer sama Akashi,ga tau deh tu dapet darimana magic jer nya, kayaknya nyolong dari bibi kantin di sekolahnye.

"Well, bukan masalah aku punya rasa solidaritas atau tidak sih, Cuma merasa—".

"Kayak partner in crime gitu ya?" sela Midorima yang sepertinya berhasil ngenain pikiran Akashi yang kadang suka ngejeplak sampe turun ke Pentium 2, padahal mottonya itu adalah 'aku selalu benar' kayak pahlawan bertopeng.

"Ng, yah kayaknya begitu deh" Akashi Cuma mengiyakan aja sebelum dia kembali menabok si kacamata itu dengan benda lain di sana.

_"Abang-abang jangan nyuekin eke dong, kok kayaknya eke dibuat di fic ini malah jadi kacang goreng sih?_" ternyata si pocong itu masih mendengarkan kedua mahkluk kisedai sedang berdebat.

"Eh maaf, mas pocong… ga bermaksud kok" jawab Midorima.

_"Eiiitts, jangan panggil eke Mas, panggil Ses pocong.."_ sekarang Midorima dan Akashi malah makin ragu apakah mereka bakal aman kalo nerusin obrolan bersama mahkluk yang udah jadi bangke itu.

"Mantan penghuni taman lawang,ya?" sahut Akashi.

_ "Pernah jadi senior di sana 3 taon tapi gara-gara kecemplung di empang waktu ada kantip jadinya begini deh, mati luntang-luntung ga karuan…"_ jawab si pocong itu dengan pedenya.

"Wah, kayaknya dia bener-bener penghuni dua dunia" tukas Akashi dengan kagum(?). "Kayak acara tipi sih?" Ujar Midorima.

"Hmm, kalo kita kebanyakan ngobrol di sini bisa gaswat—kita bakal dibilang kayak orang gila, baiklah kita move ke rumah Shintarou!" perintah Akashi kembali ke karakternya yang tukang perintah itu.

"Rumahku lagi!?" seru Midorima ga terima. Tapi apa daya Bang Roma ga bisa dateng menenangkan, akhirnya mereka bertiga—dihitung sama si pocong gaje itu pergi menuju ke rumah Midorima yang terlihat sepi.

"Mana orang rumah?" tanya Akashi.

"Ga tau, katanya sih ada kondangan dan tambahan kayaknya ibuku tercinta itu lupa membuat makan malam" jawab Midorima sambil melihat apa yang ada di balik tudung saji, bimsalabim, KOSONG pemirsah.

"Ibumu lupa buat makan malam ya?" tanya si pocong.

"Masa anak cowoknya suruh masak malem-malem gitu? Emang ibuku pikir kita punya pembantu? Si inem pelayan sekseh gitu? Aduuhh bener-bener deh yaah aku terharu banget!" Midorima ngedumel ga jelas sambil nyariin bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

"Shintarou, perlu bantuan?" tanya Akashi. "Ga apa-apa, kau tunggu aja di luar.." jawab Midorima dengan sok iya langsung masak dengan bahan-bahan yang agak mencurigakan.

"Kok aku jadi bed piling?" bisik Akashi dalem atinya sementara si pocong Cuma celingukan ngeliatin rumah Midorima yang sepertinya 'unik'.

"Yakin nih tuh bocah ijo(Midorima) dibiarin begitu aja?" tanya si pocong.

"Mau gimana lagi, kalo ditanya terus dia pasti bilang; 'menurut OHA ASA hari ini lucky itemku adalah cowet dan akan sukses membuat masakan yang enak', padahal aku juga ragu gimana bentuk masakannya" jawab Akashi ringan banget.

"Emang bocah itu ga bisa masak?" tanya si pocong itu lagi.

"Ga bisa dibilang payah, ga bisa dibilang jago juga sih… setauku ga pernah aku liat dia masuk-masuk ke ruang Tata Boga waktu di sekolah" ujar Akashi sweatdrop.

"Kalo gitu mau pake ramalan yang namanya masakan ga enak ya mau ga mau kudu diterima" sekarang penjelasan si pocong itu makin membuat Akashi yakin kalo makan malem hari ini bentuknya bener-bener lebih dari dugaan, dan bener aja ga perlu nunggu sampe berjamur si Midorima dengan nampan dengan sebuah panci yang masih ngebul di atasnya dateng.

"Kau buat apaan?" tanya Akashi.

"Nasi goreng siram telor.." jawab Midorima membuka panci di depannya dan JEJEJENG! Akashi dan si pocong itu langsung mendelik dan langsung tersepona oleh bentuk masakan Midorima.

"Kok pada diem? Emang aneh,ya?" tanya Midorima heran. "Shin, kau masukin apaan tuh di dalem nasi gorengmu?" tanya Akashi menunjuk sesuatu yang nyempil di pojokan.

"Cumi?" jawab Midorima. "Kok item banget? Sampe nasinya kok juga ikutan item begini?" sekarang si pocong ikutan protes.

"Tadi cuminya masih idup, aku langsung potong eh tintanya ikutan masuk ke wajan ya udah deh…" jawaban Midorima sangat bagus.

"Selaen cumi kau masukin apa lagi?" tanya Akashi meyakinkan.

"Lada, ketumbar, terasi, wasabi, daun bawang, sama tentu aja telor—".

"Kau berniat buat makanan ato mau ngeracunin kita semua ? kok bahan-bahannya ga wajar begitu?" hardik Akashi bersama si pocong itu.

"Udah deh, peruntunganku lagi bagus nih cepetan aja dimakan!" omel Midorima.

Ternyata makan makanan Midorima lebih dari perasaan naek jeep buat ngetrek di pegunungan sama bungee jumping dari menara Eiffel, rasanya…

GA ENAK BUANGET!

Akhirnya setelah merasa ga kuat dan Akashi melambaikan tangan dan si pocong melambaikan kepalanya karena tangannya diiket pun memutuskan menyuruh si Midorima membelikan nasi bungkus di perempatan jalan saja. Malam itu berakhir dengan aman dan tidak ada korban jiwa dari pihak manapun(lho).

"Terus nasi goreng ini diapain?" tanya Midorima.

"BUANG SANA!" perintah Akashi sebel. "Rasa nasi gorengnya kayak makanan lele…" keluh si pocong.

"Aku mau mati nih!" sambungnya. "Kau udah mati ga usah nyari tiket masuk surge lagi bisa ga sih?" sindir Akashi.

"Oke, oke daripada ngomongin surga mending kita balik ke kasus si mahkluk yang ga tau kok bisa keliatan ini" sahut Midorima setelah beberes.

"Sebenernya sih simple. Soalnya kalian pasti udah liat-liat yang lain jadinya punya kelebihan deh" jawab si pocong tanpa dosa.

Di ruang tamu, sekarang terduduklah Akashi, Midorima, dan si pocong yang terdiam dalam kesunyian karena ga ngerti mau ngomong apaan.

"Hmm.. pertama nama asli Ses siapa ya?" Akashi membuka suara.

"Un? Mau nama yang malem ato siang?" tanya si pocong.

"Yang mana aja, yang gampang diinget dan matching sama kelaminmu!" sambar Akashi lagi. "Oh nama asli sih Antok, dipanggil Totok kadang Totok wajah ato Totok bokong—maksudnya begitulah, terus kalo lagi dines namanya Anti de angle.. " jawab si pocong. "Nama malemnya keren amat…" ujar Midorima. "Kalo ga bagus entar dines eke gagal dong" jawab Antok yah panggil aja begitu.

"Nah Tok.. kenapa kau bisa jadi begini? Maksudnya kok bisa berakir jadi pocong begini?" tanya Akashi.

"Ceritanya agak rumit ga apa-apa nih?" tanya Antok balik.

"Asal ga menuh-menuhin naskah fic ini aja" terang Midorima sambil menyeruput teh hitamnya.

"Asal kau cerita ga kayak di telenopela aja, ga pake mewek-mewek dan ga pake nari-nari" tambah Akashi.

"Shi, itu Telenopela ato Film Bollywood?" tanya Midorima sweatdrop.

"Cerita awalnya ya tadi itu, Antok lagi dines malem ada kantip terus Anto lari-lari pake high heels 9 cm, karena Antok lupa nyopot tu high heel akhirnya Antok kesandung polisi tidur, terus natap portal, ga lupa jungkir balik terus masuk ke got en inalilahi deh…" jawab Antok semangat.

"Wih, Shi ternyata ada yang cara matinya lebih WOW dari kamu" bisik Midorima.

"Kau nyamain aku sama bencong taman lawang gitu?" Akashi menyodok pinggang Midorima dengan indahnya.

"Terus kenapa kau nyari-nyari aku?" sekarang point penting yang dari tadi ga nyampe-nyampe.

"Mau minta tolong" jawab Antok.

"Iya apaan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Antok lagi jatuh cintrong sama seseorang" tukas Antok dengan wajah yang agak-agak merah dan kehitam-hitaman(dia kan udah mati).

"Udah mati masih bisa jatuh cinta gitu?" tanya Midorima.

"Tapi yang jelas kau ga jatuh cinta sama manusia kan? Alamnya aja udah beda" Akashi merevisi(widih) kata-kata si Antok.

"Emang bukan manusia kok" tutur Antok.

"Terus siapa?" tanya Akashi dan Midorima bareng.

"Namanya Mbak Unti alias Kunti, dia suka mejeng di pohon nangka deket kebonnya pak RW dia tuh cantik banget, rambutnya berkilau karena rajin disikat pake sikat besi, terus wajahnya tuh kayak bulan –mulus terus ga berjerawat, bajunya putih bersih soalnya dicuci pake Ringso…pokoknya prepek deh" ujar Antok.

"Jaman sekarang dunia hantu udah kenal Ringso ya? Terus itu beneran kunti? Ato jangan-jangan SPG nyangkut di atas pohon?" tanya Midorima.

"Dia tuh semasa idup jadi seles sekaligus SPG tapi gara-gara salah makan obat dia akirnya OD obat mencret…" terang Antok.

"Pantesan" jawab Akashi dengan muka udah menandakan bahwa dia bakal terlibat hal yang ga akan diinginkan lagi kayak dulu.

"Terus karena sepertinya dulu Bang Akashi berhasil melalui rintangan yang berat makanya eke sengaja dateng ke sini buat minta tolong sama Abang" lanjut Antok dengan puppy eye.

"Euh, jadi sekarang berita itu udah kemana-mana di dunia laen, jadi aku detektip galau para penghuni alam lain?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau harusnya buat Plang penerimaan pocong galau" Midorima langsung digampar.

"Terus masalahmu, kau mau aku jadi makcomblangmu dengan si kunti?" tanya Akashi.

"Masalahnya si Unti ayangku itu ternyata suka sama seseorang" jawab si Antok dengan wajah berubah, wajahnya langsung nekuk kayak dompet kekurangan gizi. "Haah? Siapa yang si Kunti sukain? Abang Uwo? Ato sejenis sama kau?" tanya Midorima. Antok Cuma menggeleng, dia malah mewek lagi dan malah membuat Akashi dan Midorima langsung ilfil.

"Udah deh, jangan nangis-nangis begitu, cepetan ngomong… kamu minta aku ngecomblangin sama si Kunti tapi si Kunti malah suka sama orang lain gitu?" tutur Midorima.

"Iyaaa..huhuhuuuu" Antok angguk-angguk kayak anak dugem-eh maksudnya pocong dugem.

"Kenapa ga ke rumahnya aja?" tanya Akashi memberi solasi—solusi maksudnya. "Dia pergi shopping mulu sih bareng tante sundel…" jawab Antok yang nangisnya makin jadi.

"Adduuuhh udah deh ga usah nangis-nangis gitu, emang si Kunti lagi suka sama siapa?" tanya Akashi lagi yang mulai keki sekaligus bising sama cara nangisnya Antok.

"Hukk—dia ngaku dia suka sama cowok berkulit gelap, yang suka lewat pohon dia waktu sore-sore…" jawab Antok.

"Cowok kulit gelap?" tanya Midorima.

"Terus rambutnya biru-biru gelap gitu… katanya cowok itu hot banget…huweeee…" sementara Antok nangis goar-goar Akashi menangkap seseorang yang dikatain sama Antok..

"AOMINE DAIKI?" Tanya Akashi. "HAAAAH MASA AOMINEE?" seru Midorima niruin gayanya Komeng.

"Siapa tuh Aomine?" tanya si Antok di sela tangisnya. "Kayaknya bakal ribet nih" sahut Midorima. "Bakal jadi apa cerita ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Woi pada dengerin ga sih? Siapa itu Aomine?" tanya Antok kepo.

Akashi dan Midorima diem, mereka ga nyangka bakal masuk dalam masalah yang ternyata lumayan ribet…. Lantas apa hubungannya cinta mahkluk dunia lain ini dengan Aomine? Karena si Antok kepo, Author pun ingin membawa para readers kepo, jadi gimana ya selanjutnya?

Kayaknya Akashi bener-bener dalam masalah... eh sungguh?

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYU~**  
**Yihaaa akhirnya selesai! setelah laptop ngejeplak dan dikarantina**  
**akhirnya laptop ini kembali, anyways thanks buat para readers dan **  
**semua apresiasinya... semoga sekuel ini makin diterima, ahahaha**  
**okee minn san**  
**R^R yaaay**


	3. Chapter 3

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Ternyata fakta menunjukkan sesuatu yang WOW!**

**WARNING : FULL HUMOR! TIDAK DIBATASI USIA!**

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendengar dan mereview banyak sekali hal yang terjadi ternyata ketidak sengajaan pertemuan Akashi dengan salah seorang atau mungkin salah satu dari teman gaibnya itu membawa sejuta pengalaman yang membuat semua orang langsung kalang kabut, atau lebih tepatnya Midorima yang dibuat kalang kabut, kenapa demikian? Karena sepertinya Antok sang pocong yang mulai ternisatakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja,penasaran bagaimana Akashi dan Midorima saling melakukan kolaborasi super tidak elit yang akan mereka lakuin demi mewujudkan cinta sang pocong yang sama sekali ga penting itu?

Baiklah kembali ke topik utama dan bukan topik hidayat, Akashi dan Midorima Cuma cengo ngeliat tingkah laku sang pocong yang dari tadi sama sekali ga ngegubris semua nasihat yang diberikan oleh mereka, padahal udah susah-susah mereka ngomong ngalor ngidul eh ternyata si Antok malah sibuk ngangis-nangis sendiri kayak pemaen layar lebar di pelem-pelem Bollywood yang bahkan ga lebih keren dari itu.

"Okeh, sudah ah jangan nangis mulu ada apa sih emangnya, sebetulnya kita masih belum ngerti kenapa sih kamu suka sama tuh kunti?" tanya Midorima yang udah capek ngeliat Antok yang dari tadi nangis guling-guling di spreinya yang baru aja dicuci eh kena ingusnya tuh pocong, mana tuh pocong udah mati lagi.

"Lebih baik nih ya kau bilang aja sendiri kalo kau suka sama tuh mbak Kunti daripada kamu makin nyiksa eh ntar ujung-ujungnya kamu bunuh diri deh... terus mati lagi terus masuk akerat lagi deh..." Akashi nyerocos tanpa tahu kalo Midorima sama Antok Cuma cengo ngedenger omongan Akashi yang ga logis.

"Masa iya Antok yang udah mati terus mati lagi gitu? Emangnya Antok pocong apaan, Antok udah cape mati eh mau dimatiin lagi?"Antok makin nangis bombay dan Akashi malah makin merasa bersalah.

"Emang ada yan salah sama omonganku ya?" tanya Akashi sok polos.

"Duh, gimana yah sebenernya lebih tepat kamu ngebuat dia merasa ingin mati lagi dua kali" tutur Midorima yang dari tadi Cuma bisa mem-puk-puk Antok dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kasur sebelum spreinya makin kotor.

"Aku ada ide nih mending kau samperin aja tuh kunti terus minta konfirmasi tentang perasaan dia yang sebenernya sama si Aomine yang sebenernya" usul Akashi dengan wajah serius bahkan ampe berius-rius.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kadang dia suka shopping terus ga tau kapan dia bajalan pulang, kadang dia juga suka pindah pohon kadang ke pohon duren di belakang sekolah Bang Akashi" ujar Antok sambil ngelap-ngelap ingus di temboknya Midorima.

"Ya udah sekarang kita ke pohon jengkol tempat biasa dia mangkal aja barangkali dia ada di sono terus kita ga usah nyari lagi dia ke pohon duren soalnya jaraknya itu lho yang naudhubillah minnzalik jauh banget" tukas Midorima.

"Iya sih emang jauh banget, ya udah mending kita k sana sekarang!" Akashi memberi aba-aba lalu membuat para anak buahnya langsung angkat kaki menuju ke pohon jengkol yang dimaksud.

"Tapi masa iya sih si kunti suka sama Aomine?"tanya Midorima.

"Katanya sih karena dia badannya keker terus jadi habis itu item manis dan tampangnya ga burak kayak cowok dari alam laen yang bentuknya kayak ikan sepat digoreng... huuuuhuuu aku jadi makin ga mau lagi ketemu sama tuh kunti tapi Antok sayang sama dia" Antok kembali menitkkan air matanya dan membuat Midorima serta Akashi langsung nyari alesan sebelum dia makin menjadi-jadi kayak tadi.

"Tok mending kita langsung bergerak aja deh lebih cepet sebelum kita kirim kamu ke akerat sekali lagi" sindir Midorima yang ternyata udah keki sama Antok dari tadi mungkin dia keki karena spreinya yang udah lecek sama ingusnya Antok.

"Eh kayaknya kita udah nyampe deh..." jawab Anto yang ngelirik ke arah pohon yang lumayan tinggi lah terus karena emang rimbun banget tuh pohon jadi kesannya agak-agak serem kayak gimana gitu.

"Si mbak kunti kok mau-maunya ya tinggal di pohon kayak gini, udah bau terus suram lagi" komen Midorima.

"Tapi waktu dia masi idup si katanya dia cakep tapi suka sama pohon jengkol, eh ga tau napa tiba-tiba dia mati overdosis kolaps sama obat mencret" jawab Antok.

"Udah mending panggil aja dia sekarang!" Akashi lalu melirik Antok, Antok melirik Midorima, terus Midorima ngelirik Akashi balik, Akashi ngelirik readers dan para readers langsung nyanyi "Lirikkan matamu menarik hati oh senyumanmu jijay sekali" lantas terdengarlah bunyi sorak-sorai yang membahana membuat Midorima, Akashi, dan Antok langsung cengo ngeliat para readers yang kayaknya klepek-klepek sama lirikannya Akashi si mata maut emperor eye itu.

Lanjut, karena tidak ada yang mau memanggil akirnya Akashi berinisiatip memanggil si kunti tapi tiba-tiba ada sesosok tangan keriput yang mendarat di pundak Akashi. Akashi lalu berteriak

"WAAAAAA!" Midorima berteriak "GYAAAAAA!" terus si Antok berteriak "WOOOOOOWWW!"(lho?).

"Siapa ituuu!?" seru Akashi langsung membalik badan melihat ternyata ada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya nenek-nenek yang udah keriput tapi mukanya itu yang bikin ilfill.

"Wuaduh, eh emm nek ada apa?" tanya Akashi yang masih shock. "Ga kok cu, Cuma mau nyapa doang" jawab si nenek dengan muka yang tidak keren banget, apalagi matanya item semua terus mulutnya robek-robek.

"Nenek penghuni di sini?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya nenek kemarin baru aja ketabrak truk pertamina cu makanya nenek ada di sini" jawab si nenek tetap dengan senyum senang pepsodentnya.

"Wah wah kasian banget nek, ngomong-ngomong nenek tau ga cewek yang biasanya ada di sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Dia cewek yang suka nongkrong di sini soalnya dia kunti nek" sambung si Antok.

" Oh cewek yang ada di sini? Kebetulan nenek tau dia lagi pergi belanja sama tetangganya beberapa menit yang lalu" tutur si nenek. Semuanya Cuma diem berjamaah.

"Sepertinya nihil banget kita ke sini" tukas Akashi. "Nyoba aja nanti deh" usul Midorima.

"Aduh jangan nanti-nanti deh keburu si kuntinya pergi, eh maksudku keburu si kuntinya ga mau suka sama ocong lagi" jawab Antok dengan wajah memelas tapi Akashi dan Midorima ga ngegubris hal itu.

"Ng,bagaimana kalo kita kembali dulu baru besok sepulang sekolah kita kembali ke sini bareng-bareng deh..." Akashi memberi ide yang brilian.

"Bisa tuh" jawab Antok. "Jadi kita harus ke sini lagi besok!?" seru Midorima.

"Cu mau nenek mandiin ga tuh sekarang? Kebetulan nenek tinggal sendirian di rumah" tukas si nenek tiba-tiba sudah siap sama cibuk yang di bawanya. "Aduh.. ga deh nek kayaknya kita buru-buru kebetulan kita semua udah mandi..." Akashi dan Midorima serta Antok langsung ngabur.

"Kayaknya tuh nenek reputasinya jadi nenek gayung deh?" tanya Midorima. "Di Jepang ada gitu Nenek gayung?"tanya Akashi heran tapi mereka tetep ngacir aja takut dimandiin sama tuh nenek-nenek.

Esoknya mereka bertiga melakukan aktifitas yang seharusnya mereka lakuin tapi beda dengan Antok yang ga ada kerjaan alias karena dirinya ga keliatan dia jadinya Cuma nampang di Teikou dengan segala kekurangannya, dan untungnya dia udah mati ga akan ada yang keberatan kalo dia tiba-tiba udah nemplok di suatu kelas.

Sebelumnya karena si Antok ga mau ditinggal sendirian di rumah Midorima alhasil jadilah dia maksa ikut ke sekolah tapi karena takut si Antok ngebuat anak-anak kalang kabut ngeliat rupa dia yang udah absurd begitu Midorima melarang tapi Antok janji dia ga akan ngapa-ngapain selaen maen aja di sekolah, dan karena Akashi juga ga keberatan jadilah dia di sana.

"Selama dia ga bikin masalah, dia ga akan jadi apa-apa" tukas Akashi dengan tenang. "Semoga aja begitu" Midorima Cuma mengamini.

Tapi dugaan sementara dan ternyata menjadi kenyataan adalah ternyata Aomine dan Kuroko melihat Antok yang sedang nyantol di tiang gawang di tengah lapangan! Apakah yang membuat mereka bisa ngeliat semua itu? Ternyata jawabannya sangat simpel, yaitu karena kasus pocong Akashi yang dulu membawa efek membuka mata batin yang sebelumnya itu tertutup.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus ke sana?" tanya Aomine yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi dan Midorima termasuk si Antok yang udah ada di sana karena dipanggil oleh Akashi lewat telepati.

"Mending kita sekarang ke sana sebelum malem, daripada kita didatengin sama nenek gayung lagi bisa brabe urusannya dan keburu kita dikejer-kejer sama mahkluk laen" tukas Midorima, semuanya langsung setuju dan berbarengan pergi ke sana.

Sampe di pohon yang dimaksud ternyata si mbak kunti udah stand by di sana. "Permisi, neng kunti ini aku aa ocong.."sahut Antok. "Iya, hihihi ada apaan?" tanya si kunti.

"Kami mau mengklariikasi, soal ini apakah anda benar-benar suka sama Aomine Daiki? Maksudku cowok ini?" tunjuk Akashi. Tapi tiba-tiba si Kunti terdiam, dia kayak ngeliat seorang ato kayak ngeliat cowok ganteng dari Hollywood.

"Kayaknya dia beneran suka sama Aomine" bisik Midorima. Tapi... "

KYAAAAA BANG AKASHI! PUJAAN HATIKU! PANGERANKU! AA KU TERSAYANG" Si kunti langsung ngacir dan lebih tepatnya koprol dari atas pohon. "

AA KU TERSAYANG! AKU SUKAA KAMU AA AKASHI! AYO KITA MERIT!" seru si kunti, semua cengo, Akashi cengo, readers ikutan cengo, author pun juga cengo, semua hening.. dan semuanya menjadi... beku...

LALU TERUSANNYA GIMANA? masi kepo? apakah masi kepoo? kalo kepo kita lanjut ke..

**TO BE KONTINYUU!**  
**Yeeeyyy akirnya lanjuuuttt okeh karena author lagi buru-buru langsung aja**  
**R^R **


	4. Chapter 4

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!**

**Disclaimer : kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki... story ya punya akika**

**Summary : Lama-lama Akashi bakal jadi dukun ****bukan dukun beranak tapi dukun **  
**yang laen yaitu dukun dari alam laen...**

**WARNING : Humor full, full yang laen, tidak dipungut biaya, tinggalkan **  
**yang tidak diperlukan... **

.

.

.

* * *

Mereview apa yang terjadi yaitu adalah pengakuan dari sang kunti alias nyonyah kunti yang OD akibat obat mencret membuat para KISEDAI, maksudnya sisa-sisa KISEDAI yang terdiri dari Akashi, Aomine, dan Midorima dan tidak lupa dengan si Aa Ocong Antok sang pencari cinta setia langsung mangap kubik—ga nanggung pake kuadrat sekarang author pakenya kubik. Oke sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja pergi ke TKP dimana sekarang suasana lagi beku dan membatu disertai suara yang agak-agak horror biar feelnya dapet gitu lho…(plak).

Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa dingin banget, kenapa bisa begitu? Bukan-bukan karena sekarang mendadak menjadi musim dingin atau ada ujan es yang dateng ini disebabkan oleh pernyataan si mbak kunti yang tercinta dan entah kenapa malah membuat semua orang langsung terkena struk dadakan.

Biar author jelaskan bagaimana ekspresi mereka semua sekarang, Akashi Cuma melotot karena merasa dirinya bak Sahrukan masuk ke Ancol terus ngeliat emak-emak pake kemben yang super minim, terus Midorima langsung merasa mual, pusing, dan tiba-tiba mendadak mau boker entah apakah itu reaksi Midorima ato emang dia lagi kena Muntaber dadakan, sedangkan Aomine Cuma terkesima mendengarnya sambil ngemil popcorn kayak liat telenopela drama percintaan antara dunia nyata dan gaib, sedangkan Antok langsung mesen tiket ke Inggris mau liburan-oh bukan maksudnya dia langsung shock bertingkat-tingkat sampe pengen bunuh diri padahal dia udah mata.

"Aa Akashi, bener kan ini Aa Akashi yang dulunya jadi tokoh utama di TALI POCONG AKASHI? Saya ngepens banget lo waktu browsing di internet terus nemu cerita aa Akashi yang ternyata lebih unyu daripada yang diceritain…!" si mbak kunti langsung jempalikan kayak ulet nangka keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Eh uh.. maap emang betul sih tapi kok aku ngerasa sedih banget ato kudu terharu ya?" Akashi mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh si kunti yang ga henti-hentinya berbinar-binar kayak liat Jackie Chan buka baju.

"Seriusan tuh kunti fall in lop ama Akashi? Wah kebetulan kayaknya Akashi ga perlu nyari gebetan di Teikou ni" ujar Aomine dengan ringan, tetapi deathglare Akashi langsung menghujam-hujam si manusia berkulit gelap itu seketika.

"Sebentar, jadi selama ini maksudnya si mbak kunti suka sama Aomine itu bohongan gitu?" Tanya Midorima yang ga ngerti.

"Hah siapa? Siapa yang bilang aku suka sama mahkluk item begituan. Eh tapi kece juga sih…" sindir Kunti yang ngejleb banget di hati Aomine.

"Lantas sekarang gimana? Butuh bantuan buat ngungkapin rasa?" sahut Midoirma pada si Antok yang dari tadi Cuma pundung, bahwa emang wajahnya yang ga begitu ganteng itu benar-benar ga diterima sama dunia manapun tapi masa iya sampe ke masalah cinta dia juga ga diterima?

"Huuuuu Antok mau mati aja deh kalo gini ceritanya, authornya jahat banget…"Antok nangis Bombay, bener-bener kayak nonton pelem roman dimana si cowok yang tergila-gila harus menggantungkan cinta dan dirinya setelah tau kalo cewek yang disukainya suka sama orang lain— . "

"Udah dong jangan nangis aja, yang namanya cinta ga selamanya bisa keterima kok tapi mending kan udah tau alesannya dia suka sama siapa sekarang tinggal MOVE ON aja kayak remaja-remaja gaul jaman sekarang" Midorima menasihati si Antok yang kayaknya udah pundung ampe ke ubun-ubun.

"Antok mau pulang aja ! mending pergi ke alam baka daripada keliaran gaje di dunia ampe cinta aja ga dapettt! Iihh sebel sebel sebel!" Antok dengan gaya bencesnya kumat dan langsung angkat kaki dari sana, tapi dia baru ngeh kalo kakinya diiket jadinya dia langsung lompat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Eh kamu Antok!? Beneran kamu Antok si pocong yang kemaren ke pohon aku beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya si kunti tiba-tiba dengan segenap kekuatannya Akashi langsung menjauh takut si kunti meper-meper lagi di bajunya yang baru beli di pasar Tanah Abang.

"Huh?" semua langsung melongo lagi untuk yang beberapa kalinya. "Udah ah neng mah sukanya sama bang Akashi kan, udah tinggalin Antok aja sendirian di sini! Jangan biarkan Antok melihat masa lalu neng! Jangan biarkan muka neng yang semulus iklan baliho membuat Antok jatuh cinta lagi! Bye-bye honey…" dengan sok dramatis Antok yang malang mau melompat lagi tapi bak di drama-drama Korea, si kunti langsung menyusul Antok dan langsung meluk Antok dari belakang.

Kontan semuanya langsung pada mangap lagi, Antok Cuma cengo dan kunti ga ngomong apa-apa Cuma diem nemplok di punggung Antok yang udah bau tanah itu.

"Neng, kok neng meluk-meluk neng? Kita bukan muhrim neng…" jawab si Antok.

"Neng Cuma minta maap sama Antok, selama ini Antok kan selalu di pohon neng, mau kapan aja setiap neng panggil selalu aja dateng, neng baru nyadar waktu ngeliat muka Antok sekarang" tutur si Kunti dengan sendu, suasana berubah menjadi haru biru tetapi tidak bagi para manusia yang melihat pemandangan yang agak janggal di depan mereka.

"Sebenernya neng suka sama Antok terus karena selama ini neng suka ngeliat cowok-cowok cakep neng jadi ilang ingatan padahal selama ini kegantengan Antok tiada tara dari dunia alam kematian" ucap si Kunti dengan wajah yang memelas, Midorima merasa kacamatanya langsung berembun dan menyembunyikan kacamatanya sebelum matanya melihat sesuatu yang lebih WOW dari ini.

"Oh yaampun neng, Antok kayaknya udah salah menilai neng, sekarang Antok tau kalo selama ini Antok juga cemburuan sama neng yang manis beuuuttt! Kalo gitu Antok juga mau bilang kalo Antok juga suka sama neng kunti yang imoeeet" Si Antok langsung menatap si kunti, mereka saling bertatap, keduanya langsung ditaburin sama garem cinta ga tau juga siapa yang naburin tu garem di sekeliling mereka.

"Kita udah boleh pulang belum. Mataku serasa melihat sesuatu yang ga seharusnya kita liat sekarang deh" tutur Aomine yang kalah terang sama cahaya cinta kedua penghuni kubur itu.

"Hmmm kayaknya kita langsung cingcai aja kali ya" sahut Akashi.

"Abaaaang abang sekaliaaan!" ternyata sebelum rencana terpuji itu terkabul Antok tiba-tiba meneriaki mereka semua dari ujung jalan.

"Abaaang makasi yaa udah menyatukan cinta kita berduaaa! Maap selama ini ngerepotin tapi emang ngerepotin kok, hehehe untuk sekali lagi makasih yaaa!" Antok yang goyang-goyang karena ga bisa dadah-dadah Cuma disambut senyum sama Akashi, sedangkan Midorima langsung membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya yang udah dia balikin ke tempat semula, sedangkan Aomine Cuma kiss bye ga tau ngapain mungkin serasa berjasa padahal dia Cuma numpang lewat.

"Iyaa bahagisa sana di alam baru, jangan pernah dateng lagi biar rumahku ga rusuh" teriak Midorima dengan penuh simpati, bukan TRI bukan XL atau AXSIS. "Ih abang mah begittu!" seru Antok ga terima.

"Heeeii ada bayarannya lho!" Akashi ternyata membantu dengan meminta imbalan. "Masalah itu nanti kita kirimin kok Aa Akashi!" seru si kunti sekarang.

"Aa tetep jadi aa Akashi yang unyu yaaa! Jangan berubah biar makin narsis di dunia perhantuan!" sambung si Kunti lagi. Akashi diem. "Bayarannya nanti Antok kirim! Dadah semua! Kami mau menikah bersama penghulu besok, apa kalian mau dateng?" tukas Antok.

"Makasi, tapi kita udah ada rencana tahlil 40 harian pocong yang laen, baek-baek ya" sambar Midorima.

Keduanya langsung menghilang begitu aja, sepertinya mereka berdua udah tenang, dan ga ada yang mengganggu cinta mereka lagi sekarang maupun besok maupun taun depan ato sampe Author naek kelas.

"Udah kan? Mari kita pulang" ajak Aomine, Akashi dan Midorima dengan perasaan lega Cuma mengikuti Aomine. Tetapi sebelum menempuh jarak yang diinginkan tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat bulu roma Akashi dan Midorima langsung melakukan Baris berbaris dengan khidmat(plak).

"Cuuu mau kemana? Nenek boleh ikut?" Tanya suara parau dan terkesan kering itu.

"Uh kayaknya aku kenal tuh suara" bisik Akashi. "Kok perasaanku bilang ini bakal ga enak ya" tutur Midorima.

"Suara siapa tuh?" Aomine bertanya dengan siapapun yang tau suara tak berwujud itu.

"Langsung jalan aja yuk" Akashi ga menghiraukan semua suara itu tapi tiba-tiba sebelum dia berjalan atau lebih tepatnya bersiap mau lari sprint dia terkenyut—maksudnya terkejut ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Semua langsung diem.

Suasanya tiba-tiba menjadi tida enak, semuanya keliatan gelap karena waktu emang udah menunjuk pukul 6 sore(lha). Beberapa detik terdiam dalam lautan luka dalam—maksudnya dalam keheningan, Akashi langsung menengok ke belakang dan langsung tertangkap oleh kedua matanya yang merah kece itu sesosok nenek dengan muka remuk, dan berdarah-darah, dia nenek-nenek yang ketabrak sama truk pertamina itu yang beberapa hari lalu menyapa Akashi dan Midorima.

"Cuu, ga usah takut deh, nenek juga penggemarnya cucu kok, kalo boleh nenek mau minta tanda tangan sama sekalian mau mandiin cucu" ujarnya.

"Maap nek, keliatannya saya bukan orang yang nenek cari dan kebetulan saya pecinta kebersihan jadi ga perlu di mandiin lagi nek" seloroh Akashi berusaha keluar dari cengkraman si nenek. Tapi bukannya lepas, tangan si nenek tiba-tiba terputus dan nyantol di pundak Akashi.

"Tuh kan cuu tangan nenek ketinggalan deh".

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aomine yang ga merasakan langsung lari kalang kabut diiringi oleh Midorima. "Nek, nih tangannya, PERMISI!" Akashi juga ikutan ngabur, si nenek Cuma ketawa serem dan hari itu selesai dengan bahagia.

Disisi lain ternyata hadiah yang diberikan Antok dan Kunti pada Akashi adalah 'BESEK' alias kardus yang biasanya dipake buat TAHLILAN, dan ngenesnya di dalemnya cuma ada kembang kamboja sama nasi kucing satu bungkus...

seketika itu Akashi langsung berubah jadi Super Saiya...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Huuff akirnya selesai juga tugas kita" sahut Aomine. "Tugasku kali" potong Akashi. "Pokoknya jangan ampe terjadi lagi deh" sambung Midorima, mereka bertiga ngumpul di kantin.

"Hei bagaimana soal latihan besok Aka—". "Heeeii Akacchi! Udah denger belom!? Anak kelas 3 ada yang kerususpan, eh maksudnya kesurupan, dia teriak-teriak manggil namamu dan dia pengen mandiin kamu tuh apa ga jijik banget!?"

Kise yang tiba-tiba nyeruduk ke meja mereka bertiga membawa kabar buruk dan badai baru, minuman Aomine tumpah, Bento malang Midorima menghantam tanah, dan minuman di mulut Akashi langsung terjun bebas ke meja. Lantas bagaimana trio kwek-kwek ini mengatasi kasus baru yang mencurigakan ini!?

apakah bener nih Akashi sekarang jadi dukun dadakan? masih kepo dengan tindakan Akashi, Midorima, dan Aomine?

.

.

**lanjut lagi ke**

**TO BE KONTINYUU!**  
**Akhirnya selseaaaiii! chapter baruu! dan dengan**  
**semangat 45 yuzu muter-muter nyariin internet dan komputer yang gratisan**  
**oke itu AIB mending kita langsung aja...**  
**R^R**


	5. Chapter 5

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Perjalanan ini ga sesebentar yang kalian kira lho yaa**

**WARNING : GAJEH! ABAL! NANO-NANO! SILAKAN DI BACA..**

**.**

.

.

* * *

semua orang sudah pasti tau lah yang namanya 'NENEK GAYUNG'. Kenapa nama itu begitu terkenal? Bukan-bukan, nenek gayung bukan salah seorang artis Hollywood atau salah satu tokoh super hero di MARVELL, dia Cuma seorang nenek-nenek, ingat nenek-nenek!(maksa). Well sebenernya Nenek gayung terkenal karena dia digambarin sebagai tokoh yang suka mandiin orang karena sebelumnya dia yang sebenernya udah wassalam mau dimandiin sama belahan jiwanya yaitu KAKEK CANGKUL kaga kesampean.

Itu sedikit tentang nenek gayung dan koleganya dan sekarang kembali ke Teikou Chuu Gakuen dimana sedang ada heboh, mereka heboh bukan karena melihat Mario Teguh dateng tapi mereka heboh karena ada yang kesurupan di sekolah mereka, kejadian langka mungkin bahkan sangat langka sampe majalah National Geographic ga mau meliputnya.

Mari kita tinggalkan masalah National Geographic. Orang yang kesurupan itu ternyata adalah seorang anak cowok dari kelas 9, dan dia adalah anggota klub judo. Mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang kesurupan, trio pembasmi hantu dadakan-Midorima, Akashi dan Aomine—langsung melesat ke TKP kayak agen FBI mau memergoki teroris bercelana dalam.

"Sungguh deh, ni authornya nyari ribut deh! Sekuelnya kepanjangaaaan taoo!" omel Aomine yang mengikuti Midorima dan Akashi berlari menuju tempat yang hendak dituju.

"Masalahnya readers ga rela kalo kita terlalu sebentar munculnya, biasa kita kan orang-orang terkenal" kata Akashi jayus, super OOC.

"Lebay banget kau, cepetan kita ke tempat orang yang mau mandiin kamu itu!" sela Midorima.

"Kau rela temenmu ini mati Cuma karena dimandiin sama nenek-nenek?" sewot Akashi.

"Kamu mati ketubruk odong-odong aja ga masalah kok" sahut Aomine yang langsung disambit pake bakiak sama Akashi.

Setelah mereka berargumen ngalor-ngidul ga karuan mereka sampai di tempat anak yang kesurupan, di sana udah banyak orang yang mengerubungin kayak ngeliat topeng monyet lagi berlaga di pinggir jalan, ga ada yang mau mendekat mungkin mereka pikir kalau mereka mendekat tu nenek-nenek bakal pindah ngerasukin ke orang lain.

"Cuuu—cuu kamu dimanaa nenek mau mandiin kamu, dimana anak itu muahahahhaaaa" suara dari cowok itu serak-serak bandot percis nenek-nenek(iya iylah kan dimasukin sama nenek-nenek).

"Waduh, lebih rame daripada yang aku pikir nih" tukas Aomine yang Cuma bias bergidik ngeri karena si anak cowok itu Cuma ketawa-ketawa dengan suara kering. "Ada apa sih sebenernya?" tanya Midorima pada salah seorang murid yang berada di dekatnya.

"Yang aku denger sih katanya dia lagi nyiramin tanaman sama anak-anak dikelasnya tapi tiba-tiba waktu megang gayung dia jadi begitu, dan dia nyari-nyari anak yang berambut merah dan kayaknya si Akashi san" tutur murid yang diintrogasi oleh Midorima itu. Akashi yang mendengarnya Cuma diem karena dia ga mau berkomentar apa-apa.

"Oh begitu,ya kalau begitu kita harus apakan dia?" Tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Ga ada yang pernah ngadepin orang yang lagi kesurupan sih" tukas Midorima.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kok ribut-ribut?" Tanya Murasakibara yang sudah berada di sana.

"Lho, Murasakibara. Ini ada yang kesurupan dan dia pengen mandiin Akashi" jawab Aomine.

"Waaaah kereeen!" Murasakibara malah kagum. "KESURUPAN KOK MALAH SENENG!?" Akashi ft Midorima langsung ber-OOC menimpuk Murasakibara dengan pot bunga(wow).

"Katanya kalau ada orang yang kesurupan dipencet idungnya" tukas Murasakibara. "Hah idungnya?" Tanya ketiganya.

"Coba aja" Murasakibara Cuma ngemil Maibou miliknya lagi.

"Hmm kalau begitu mau ga mau kita harus melakukannya" dengan optimis Akashi yang terpaksa menggeret Midorima dan Aomine langsung mendekati cowok yang lagi kesurupan itu.

"Aomine pencet idungnya!" seru Akashi yang memegangi kaki cowok tersebut. "Hah kok aku?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Karena kau yang paling bisa! Kamu kan ga akan dimasukin si nenek gayung!" seru Midorima.

"Kampret! Mau bilang aku ga laku bahkan sama nenek-nenek gitu!?" teriak Aomine ga terima.

"Lakuin aja sekarang napa! Ni kaki cowok bau banget lagi, nginjekin apa sih dia!?" sahut Akashi yang ga nahan sama bau kaki cowok yang dia pegangin. "Oke kalau begitu, HEEAAA!" .

PLEK…

Aomine langsung memencet idung si cowok. Ga ada reaksi….

"Iya iyalah ga ngaruh apa-apa, yang bener tuh pencet JEMPOL KAKINYA! Bukan Idungnya!" Akashi baru keingetan.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Aomine. "Ayahku kan pernah baca primbon?" jawab Akashi.

"GA ADA HUBUNGANYA,DASAR BODOH!" Midorima menggemplakng kepala Akashi dengan nampan makan siang. "uahahaha ayoo sini cuuu nenek mandiin!" seru si cowok itu dengan mengayun-ayunkan gayung yang dia bawa dan seketika langsung menggampar kepala Akashi.

"Kupreeet! Nenek-nenek macam apa yang ngerasuikn ni anak! Aaakh bagaimana ini!?" Akashi Cuma meringis karena kepalanya kepentok sama gayung.

"Aku ada ide!" seru Aomine.

"Apaan!?" Tanya Midorima. "Shi, pinjem gayungnya!" seru Aomine. "Nih, emang kau mau ngapa—".

"Mau durhaka sama orang tua…" jawaban Aomine disertai dengan adegan luar biasa, dia menghajar kepala cowok yang kesurupan itu dengan gayung dan langsung berbunyi.

"BLETAAAAAKKK!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana diem, Akashi cengo, Midorima pasang tampang OMG,sampe-sampe cicak-cicak yang ada di dinding ga merayap lagi(apa hubungannya?).

"Ano.. Aomine.. itu kepalanya…" Midorima Cuma ngeri ngeliat kepala cowok yang kesurupan itu langsung mancur dengan indah(plak).

"Wah gawat dia ga sadarkan diri, siapa saja tolongin dia dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" komando Akashi, akhirnya setelah beberapa detik belum ada reaksi ada 2 orang yang sepertinya kawan dari cowok itu membopongnya dan langsung melarikannya ke Rumah sakit Hewan—ralat—rumah sakit terdekat. Kehebohanpun mereda tanpa ada seorang gurupun yang tau, sekarang tinggallah mereka bertiga yang masih agak shock karena kejadian itu.

"Ekstrim sekali kau ini" cletuk Midorima.

"Baru tau ada orang yang nyembuhin kesurupan kudu digebuk pake gayung dulu" tambah Akashi.

"Daripada kelamaan ngabisin durasi mending langsung aja dihajar pake tu gayung, barangkali tu nenek juga ikutan benjol kepalanya" jawab Aomine dengan tidak sangat beralasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nenek, tu nenek ga ngejer-ngejer kamu lagi kan?" Tanya Midorima baru ngeh kalo dari tadi sosok si nenek udah ga keliatan(dia kan hantu).

"Tolong deh jangan Tanya-tanya soal itu" tukas Akashi.

"Cuu.. anterin nenek ke rumah sakit yuuk.. nenek kepalanya bocor nih" sebuah suara yang mengerikan membuat Akashi, Midorima, dan Aomine langsung kenal suara siapa itu, suara yang membahana cetar menggelegar(hiperbolis) kayak penyanyi opera taun 80-an sontak membuat ketiganya menoleh, sungguh bijak sekali keputusan mereka dan yang mereka lihat adalah sosok nenek gayung yang kepalanya pecah setengah dengan otak keliahatan hingga keluar, matanya menggantung, lidahnya terjulur, dan wajahnya tetap amburadul kayak semula Cuma kayaknya lebih parah lagi.

"Waduh nek kebetulan ambulannya udah berangkat, ntar nenek jalan sendiri aja ya nek, kita kan masih pada sekolah..." tutur Aomine.

"Iya nek, kalo mau nih ya mending nenek langsung aja ngilang terus nunggu di depan customer servicenya…." Tambah Midorima.

"Anteriiiinnn nenek ke rumah sakkiiiittt….". mereka bertiga langsung terdiam, author juga ikutan terdiam, dan semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan(hah?).

"Bagaimana kalo kita permisi dulu nek…?" tukas Akashi sok cool. "Iya nek, kita masih ada kerjaan" jawab Midorima.

"Dan kita semua harus belajar nek" tegas Aomine.

"Kalau begitu…. PERMISIIIII!" Ketiganya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan super yang keren banget, sampe kerennya siput pun tidak dapat menandinginya.

"Cuu dulu nenek juga atlet olimpiadie lhoo".

"EBUSEEEETTT NENEK-NENEKNYA WONDERWOMEN!" Seru ketiganya ketika mereka tau kalau ternyata nenek-nenek itu sudah berada di samping mereka dengan kecepatan yang juga ga kalah seremnya.

"Dulu nenek juara 1 juga" tambah si nenek. "GA NANYA NEEEK!" Protes ketiganya lagi.

"Woi nek mending nenek balik sana kea lamnya udah ga jaman tinggal di sini" seru Aomine. "Nenek Cuma minta satu hal doang kok cuu…" sahut si nenek masih tetap sambil berlari kayak di pelem-pelem action.

"Emangnya nenek mau minta apaan!?" Tanya Midorima. "**MAU MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA CUCU AKASHI**".

"GEDUMBRAAANNNG!". Akashi, Midorima, dan Aomine langsung jungkir balik terus nyusruk nyium tanah dan langsung goal nubruk tong sampah.

"Tanda tangan..Akashi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Emangnya kenapa musti tanda tangan saya nek?" sekarang Akashi ikutan nanya.

"Karena nenek juga baca cerita waktu kamu mati terus jadi pocong, ternyata kamu imut bangeeet jadinya nenek mau minta tanda tangannya" tukas si nenek.

"Terus selama ini kita dikejer-kejer Cuma karena itu?"Tanya Aomine.

"Emangnya siapa yang mau mandiin kalian kan nenek Cuma AKTING" si nenek nyengir, dan ketiganya Cuma bisa menjadi BUTIRAN DEBU~. Pada akhirnya Akashi menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan oleh si nenek dan nenek itupun menghilang dengan tenang.

"Moga dia ga balik lagi…" pinta Akashi. "Kamu terkenal ya Akashi" jawab Aomine.

"Terkenalnya tuh ga banget" jawab Akashi. "Mending kita balik ke kelas deh yuk" ajak Midorima.

Tapi sebelum mereka berhasil menuju ke kelas dengan selamat ada sosok-sosok yang mengambang di depan mereka, sosok yang melayang-layang dengan indah dan langsung mendarat di depan ketiganya.

"Ah ternyata kalian di sini, kebetulan sekali.. kami bertemu di saat yang pas" jawab sosok pria berbadan tegap dengan pakaian ala militer itu. "Huh?" ketiga orang itu hanya kaget ga pake banget.

"Kami mau minta bantuan kalian" sahut sosok satu lagi yang diyakini sepertinya istri dari si bapak prajurit tersebut.

"Mau minta bantuan apa?" Tanya Akashi. "Kami minta tolong untuk mencarikan kepala kami yang terpenggal di dekat bukit kota F.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!?" Paduan suara pun terdengar.

"Kami mohon dengan sangat karena aslinya… kami tidak punya kepala" ternyata benar saja ternyata arwah di depan mereka tidak ada kepalanya.

"Kapan certia ini berakhir?" Tanya Midorima.

"Sampai Negara api menyerang dan Akashi tidak lagi pendek"jawab Aomine.

"Daiki kukepret kau nanti"

apa yang bakal terjadi pada mereka? Petualangan apa yang bakal menanti? masihkah anda semua merasa kepooo? mana suaranya, oke abaika lanjut ke..

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**  
**Weelll akhirnyaa meen update! maap kelamaan yeee**  
**soalnya ngumpulin ingatan tu ga gampang wkwkwkw**  
**okee lanjut ya sob ke **  
**R^R **


	6. Chapter 6

**KAU DATANG DAKU JITAK!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Gawatnya naik gunung itu... **

**WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, humor lagi lho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi sayang, Akashi malang, Authorpun senang(digampar). Mungkin itu yang bakal dikatakan oleh para readers yang membaca sekuel yang sebenernya ga tau arah tujuannya.

Bermula dari Akashi yang sudah tidak lagi mati karena waktu kematiannya sudah habis dicabut oleh malaikat di alam sana, dikarenakan dia kelamaan mengurusi urusan tali pocongnya yang hilang itulah hal yang bakal disesali Akashi karena sepertinya kematiannya yang ga banget itu justru membawanya berpetualang dengan berbagai macam roh yang super ga penting dengan segala keluhan yang juga sama-sama ga penting.

Sekarang bersama kedua teman hijau birunya yaitu Midorima dan Aomine, Akashi mengurusi kasus sepasang suami isti yang kehilangan kepalanya ketika perang. Mereka ingin kepala mereka kembali, dan sepertinya kepala mereka berada di bagian kaki gunung di pinggir kota. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, dimanakah letak kepala itu padahal kedua roh itu juga ga tau ada dimana? Tuh kan siapa yang bingung? Authornya? Chara-nya? Readersnya? Yang mana pun semuanya sama-sama bingung.

Next, dengan berat hati namun tulus ikhlas(nah lho) Akashi menerima permintaan sepasang suami istri itu dengan syarat setelah itu mereka tidak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupan mereka semua. Akhirnya sepasang suami istri itu menyetujuinya dan akan mengatakan pada semua mahkluk gaib untuk tidak mengganggu Akashi cs.

"Well, berarti besok kita harus kemping ya?" tanya Akashi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kemping di gunung yang terkenal angker? Tolong deh Akashi, daripada kita semua kesurupan di sana mending ga usah" cerocos Aomine alay.

"Tapi kamu yakin mau pulang pergi jalan kaki dari kaki gunung, ngelilingin gunung sampe pulang tanpa tidur? Sumpah kalo kayak gitu mending setuju sama idenya Akashi" timpal Midorima, dia ga bisa ngebayangin bagaimana jadinya kalo mereka tidak melakukan usul Akashi, bisa dipastikan mereka semua yang bakal jadi penghuni baru di gunung itu.

"Iya juga sih, ya sudah kalau begitu mulai besok kita berangkat!" tukas Aomine Cuma mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih ya kalian semua benar-benar anak yang baik" tutur wanita yang agak menyeramkan karena kepalanya tidak ada, namun masih bisa bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya..?" Akashi bingung memanggilnya.

_ "Panggil saja kami Yamada dan Miwa_" sahut pria itu. "Oh oke, Yamada san dan Miwa san" Akashi mengangguk.

"Tapi ini masih siang, kami harus sekolah, jadi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Aomine._ "Kami akan kembali ke kaki gunung, kami akan menunggu di sana"_ jawab Miwa.

Tiba-tiba mereka tanpa permisi langsung menghilang begitu saja. "Huh, aneh" decak Midorima.

"Akashi kun? Midorima kun dan Aomine kun? Sedang apa?" suara yang datar itu langsung membuat ketiganya mengenali, sosok kecil yang sedang membawa buku sedang memperhatikan mereka, dan membuat mereka seperti orang bego.

"Lho, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine heran kenapa temannya itu sudah ngedeplok di belakangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bicara sendiri?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau ga bisa lihat ya?" tanya Midorima. "Cuma samar-samar doang" tukas Kuroko. "Kok aku merasa seperti orang gila, ya?" gumam Akashi. "Kalian mau kemping?" tebak Kuroko.

"Kau mau ikut Tetsuya?" Akashi menawari. "Un, sebenarnya aku lagi sendirian di rumah jadi tidak tau harus ngapain, kapan kempingnya? Aku ajak Kise kun juga boleh?" tutur Kuroko.

"Hmm kalo Kise jangan, nanti yang ada dia jerit-jerit dan malah dateng semua penghuni alam kubur di gunung, kau saja deh yang ikut. Besok kita kemping dan kumpul di sekolah jam 5 pagi ya!" usul Aomine.

"Kagak kepagian tuh?" tanya Midorima. "Semakin pagi akan semakin menyenangkan!" Aomine langsung semangat 45 dan melupakan misi mereka yang sebenarnya.

...

...

Akhirnya bertambahlah mereka semua menjadi 4 orang, meski Kuroko hanya tau sebatas mereka ingin kemping, Akashi sengaja tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena takut Kuroko mengatakannya pada Kise dan Murasakibara dan kalau itu sampai terjadi maka misi mereka akan semakin berantakan seperti sebelumnya.

"Pfff, beginilah kalau jadi orang terkenal" kata Akashi sotoy sambil mem-packing barang bawaannya, dia tidak lupa membawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, blush on,mascara, shampoo, deodorant, bulu mata palsu, dan daster hello kitty(Mau kemping ato mau ke taman lawang tuh?).

oke kita lupakan dulu Akashi dan barang bawaannya, sekarang di kediaman Midorima, si rambut hijau itu dengan tenang merapikan semua barangnya, dia tidak lupa membawa boneka kucing yang menjadi lucky itemnnya, untung aja dia ga ngebawa lemari ato kulkas menurut OHA ASAnya kali ini.

Sedangkan Aomine, sepertinya saking semangatnya dia bela-belain bawa panci emaknya sama cibuk mandi. Dia membawa apa yang menurutnya penting dan emaknya saking keselnya karena hampir semua perabotan rumah dia bawa semua di dalam backpacknya langsung ngejedotin anak tercintanya itu dan menyuruhnya membawakan emaknya daging rusa disertai dengan daging bebek dan ayam boiler(masu kemping ato hunting tuh).

Lain Aomine, lain juga Kuroko, dia Cuma membawa barang sederhana karena dia bingung mau bawa apa, karena sepertinya dia belum pernah kemping. Yak itulah para kisedai yang sedang beberes, meski isi tas mereka tidak meyakinkan semua mereka berharap besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan walaupun harus memenuhi keinginan klien.

"Bakal repot ga,ya kalo begini ceritanya?" tukas Akashi, dia melihat jam bekernya yang entah kenapa sekarang sudah berpindah tempat di dalam gelas, dan bunyinya lebih mirip kayak tikus kepencet lemari.

"Aku yang melakukan ini?" Akashi sweatdrop, seliar itukah dia kala alarm malang itu berbunyi?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 kurang 10. Akashi dan Midorima sudah berada di depan gerbang, 4 menit kemudian Aomine dan Kuroko sudah datang dengan bawaan mereka, Akashi dan Midorima langsung cengo ngeliat bawaan Aomine.

"Kamu mau kemping ato pindah rumah?" tanya Midorima saking wownya dengan tas super gede yang berada di belakang punggung cowok berambut biru itu.

"Kata orang tua gunakan apa yang ada agar semakin efisien, makanya aku bawa aja yang aku perluin di rumah" jawab Aomine polos,

"Eifisien si efisien, tapi ga harus satu rumah kamu bawa semua" jawab Akashi sweatdrop.

"Tapi ibuku ga protes, ato lebih tepatnya Cuma nyerocos panjang lebar doang" tutur Aomine.

"Kau bawa spring bed di dalam sana Aomine kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya udah cepet kita harus bergerak sebelum matahari nongol, kita udah ngaret dari jadwal" sahut Midorima. "Karena kita semua ga pake jam stainless steel" timpal Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, hentikan… nanti kubelikan kau jam dinding terbuat dari stainless steel" sambar Akashi. Mereka lalu bergerak menuju ke gunung, sementara sepanjang perjalanan Akashi melihat sepasang suami istri itu ternyata mengikuti mereka.

"Kau lihat ya Shintarou?" bisik Akashi. "Mereka tu kayak laler lagi terbang, mengganggu" sahut Midorima.

"Setelah ini kita ambil rute—".

"BREEEESSSHH!"

Tanpa di duga dan tanpa ada pemberitahuan dari Alam mbah dukun hujan turun dengan entengnya dan membuat keempatnya langsung basah-basah-basah #Author nyanyi#.

"Gyaaaaa! Kenapa musti harus hujaan sih!?" seru Aomine yang sekarang semangatnya sudah menuju titik minus 8 derajat di bawah permukaan laut(halah). "Kita kudu berteduh dulu!" tukas Midorima.

"Tapi perjalanan dari sini ke tempat pemberhentian bus masi panjang Akashi kun!" peringat Kuroko.

"Daripada kita semua ntar masuk angin, di gunung ga ada PUSKESMAS!" timpal Akashi. Akhirnya mau ga mau mereka harus lari kayak di drama-drama korea, lari di pinggir jalan di temani hujan demi bertemu dengan kekasih tercinta tapi sekarang mereka berlari-lari demi menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang tersayang(plak).

..

..

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus, mereka tidak melihat ada bus yang datang. Semuanya Cuma diem, hanya ada suara kodok, sepertinya mereka benar-benar menjadi BOLANG—bukan Bocah petualangan tapi Bocah Ilang

. "Jadi kesimpulannya, lain kali kita bawa tipi biar tau prakiraan cuaca hari ini" jawab Midorima.

"Biasanya OHA ASAmu berfungsi dengan baik, Shin?" tanya Akashi yang masih sibuk menyelamatkan barang-barangnya, termasuk underwarenya yang takut basah kuyup karena hujan, kalo underwarenya basah alhasil dia ga bakal pake celana dalem nanti.

"Itu busnya!" seru Aomine. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam bus dan mulai menjalani perjalanan mereka menuju desa di kaki gunung tersebut_._

_ "Kalau kalian butuh petunjuk, kalian bisa masuk ke desa yang agak dalam di kaki gunung, di sana ada seorang nenek yang tau kejadian yang kami alami tapi jaraknya 10 km dari pemberhentian bus" _Yamada membisikkan sesuatu di dekat Akashi, Akashi sempat menyemprotkan tehnya karena kaget melihat keduanya sudah ada di kursi belakang tempat duduknya.

Rintik hujan membuat suasana semakin dingin, Aomine dan Kuroko sudah tidur, Midorima juga dengan headset masih nemplok di telingan kanannya, sedangkan Akashi Cuma memperhatikan suasana yang semakin masuk ke pedesaan, tidak ada bangunan tinggi, Cuma ada sawah, sawah, sawah dan orang yang lagi boker di pinggir kali.

Tapi cowok itu cukup rindu dengan suasana yang terbilang langka di tengah kota apalagi ga akan ada sawah di pusat kota, dan ga ada orang oon yang mau ngegusur lahan demi becocok tanam di tengah polusi dan polisi yang sama-sama resenya itu. tidak butuh waktu lama untuk masuk ke perbatasan dan mereka sekarang sudah turun dari bus dan mulai melakukan survivalnya.

"Dari sini kita tinggal naik ke sana kurang lebih 10 km, dan di sana juga ada kampung, kita ke sana dulu" terang Akashi. "Kok sepertinya kau tau Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko.

GLEK.

Semua Cuma diem.

"Ahaha yak an sebelumnya kita sudah searching dulu di Mbah google" jawab Aomine.

"Hoo" Kuroko ga curiga. "Tumben kau pinter" celetuk Midorima.

"Kamu pikir pinter Cuma ngeliat bokep doang gitu? Sori ya gini-gini aku masuk rangking tau!" jawab Aomine bangga.

"Oke, kita harus jalan ke atas dulu. Dan Daiki kau bisa bawakan barang-barangku kalau nanti aku capek" perintah Akashi.

"Maap aja, aku juga bukan orang idiot yang mau disuruh-suruh sama bocah SD" jawab Aomine dan langsung di gampar pake centong sama Akashi.

"Tapi hujannya awet juga" tukas Kuroko memperhatikan langit.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan perjalanan yang sangaaaaaaatt #efek# panjang dan langsung membuat Aomine kayak ikan lele kekurangan air, Midorima langsung sujud-sujud buat cobaan yang diterimanya, dan Kuroko Cuma bisa geleng-geleng karena dia lagi dengerin lagu Metal vs Dugemnya Project POP, sedangkan Akashi Cuma bisa ngesot-ngesot karena lereng yang curam dan kehabisan tenaga. Karena author tidak tega memperlihatkan pemadangan mengerikan anak-anak kisedai yang kayak melakukan penebusan dosa kita langsung saja menuju ke sebuah desa yang sederhana namun lumayan angker karena banyak pohon bamboo dan banyak sekali burung wallet dan burungnya Pak RT lagi dimandiin(duak).

Di rumah yang sederhana duduklah seorang nenek yang sedang merajut dengan khidmatnya, sampai dia shock melihat segerombolan anak-anak bermuka tirus yang membawa tongkat terseok-seok kayak gembel di depannya. Si nenek langsung pasang tampang OMG imut dan langsung menyetel lagu Jep-ajep-ajep( nenek gaul).

..

..

..

Lalu… di rumah nenek itu...

"Aduh nek makasih ya, kita semua mau mati" jawab Akashi.

"Iya cu emangnya kenapa bisa ampe ke sini?"tanya si nenek. "Kami mau nanyain soal suami istri namanya Yamada dan Miwa katanya nenek tau soal mereka" jawab Akashi.

"YAAMPUN CUU! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NANYAIN JUGA! NENEK TERHARU! AYO-AYO APA YANG KAMU MAU TANYAIN! ALHAMUDLILLAH SESUATU BANGET!" Si nenek koprol-koprol sambil goyang ngebor ft goyang itik sambil bawa-bawa radio kayak reaper.

Mulut Akashi langsung turun 15 cm,

Kuroko yang baru aja siuman pingsan lagi, Aomine tepuk tangan, dan Midorima langsung nelepon FBI...

"NENEK-NENEK MERAGUKAN!" jeritan hati Akashi langsung menggema sampai Author harus menyediakan

...

...

**TO BE KONTINYU!**  
**Waduh berurusan sama nenek-nenek lagi deh...**  
**tak apa lah, barangkali ini menjadi topik yang hangat!**  
**wahahhaa... oke skip...**  
**minna lanjut yaaa ke **  
**R^R**


End file.
